Talk:Kingdom of Chrylli
So, I made this page which I think fleshes out the details a bit more. But I still dont really want to commit to this if its just going to get deleted for not being canon or whatever. So, I ask again- Is this acceptable? Where did they get his fleet you speak of? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, daigonite. Forgot that part. Eldar corsair ships. (eldar corsairs occasionally go to exodite planets, right?) Yes, but I couldn't see a group of Corsairs offering their ships or taking on a large number of refugees. I am not saying that Corsairs all don't care about they're brethren, but they tend to be more self-centered, and accepting the population of an Exodite world would be a burden that even the more charitable ones would find hard to stomach. For that matter Exodites generally don't have the means to manufacture space ships on account of the fact that they have largely turned their back on a lot of high technology in order to live simpler lives. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:09, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but I didnt figure it was that big of an issue. I mean, its plausible that these particular corsairs were just coincidentally nicer, isnt it? also, I never said there were alot of refugees. I was actually thinking something more like the military was cut off from the civilians and very few of the citizen got out alive. Like maybe two thousand at most. Possible, but would you really see a Corsair handing over command of their ships and men to a group of Exodite refugees? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:33, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I didnt say they let over command of the ship. .Talik (talk) 04:48, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Then I reiterate, how did the kingdom come by their fleet? I doubt even the most charitable Corsair Prince would hand over any of their precious vessels, nor would they bend to the authority of Exodite lords and chieftans. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:52, February 25, 2014 (UTC) oh daigonite I just realized I didnt make this clear I sorta assumed I did sorry. The corsairs were already dead. Wait, so all the Corsairs were dead, but their ships were somehow intact? How did that happen? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:25, February 25, 2014 (UTC) You do realize that there is an easier way to do all of this right? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:27, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ok, look, I dont know but im sure I can find some way to make it make sense. Thats not the issue. I need to know if the general idea of this and operation: Endgame is ok, I can edit from there, but I need to know if its even close enough to bother. .Talik (talk) 23:31, February 25, 2014 (UTC) It's definitely salvageable, no worries about that. You just need to tweak it a bit. Anyway I would just drop the whole Exodite thing in its entirety. Just make these guys the remnants of a fallen Craftworld. That way they would already have a fleet. On Operation Endgame. my first piece of advice would be to rename it. It doesn't feel Eldary. They tend to apply a certain sense of artistry to everything, even their weapons and combat vehicles. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:25, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ok, that works. I think I will make them a heavily damaged corsair fleet (because the craftworld eldar are too restrictive. I really like the exodites, I know it doesnt make sense and stuff but I just think they are so awesome.) and as for operation endgame, I just couldnt come up with a better name. I really came up with it on a moment notice and I dont even like it myself. If you have any suggestions... I'll think about it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:29, February 27, 2014 (UTC) hmm. How about 'True Chrylli', or maybe the completely arbitrary but cool sounding name of 'Shadowfire warriors' while the Exodites are probably some of the only Eldar I like, giving them their own fleet doesn't really make sense. perhaps if their homeworld was destroyed and they took said fleet from the corsairs they joined up with/were rescued by or something. An Maiden world just doesn't have the resources to produce a ship let alone a full fleet. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 02:50, February 27, 2014 (UTC) thus why I changed it. Now its a corsair fleet with a high density of exodites instead of the reverse.